In a wireless communication systems and networks, a transmitting device sends a transmission that includes a pattern to enable a receiving device to synchronize to the transmission in order to enable further reception and recovery of data from the received signal. A signal sequence or pattern, called a preamble, is included in a transmission to enable this synchronization process.
Preamble synchronization can be affected by the presence of other signals that occur in same frequency band and frame period as the preamble sequence. For example, carrier signals or DC signals, as well as other narrow band transmitted signals, can often be mistaken as a preamble sequence, particularly when the preamble sequence has a periodicity property that is similar to that of carrier signals or narrow band transmissions.